James the Temporary Twin
James the Temporary Twin is the second episode of David C.G's Thomas and Friends series. The episode was launched on September 22, 2012. Plot Heavy Goods Trains form when small engines from branch lines bring a small goods train to a station where a big engine is waiting. ths engine will go through all the stations until the trains is long and heavy which heads to the Docks. Donald and Douglas were often given this job. Sir Topham Hatt found two engines were better than one and that the twins could work well together. One misty morning, Donald was waiting for Douglas at Elsbridge for his trucks to complete the entire train. Donald was worried about the fog but Douglas was confident enough. After shunting the last trucks to the rear, Douglas coupled in front of Donald as they steamed out of Elsbridge. Not too far away, there was a small gradient. the twins both knew it well but the rails were slippery. As soon as Douglas' wheels slipped, Donald found it hard to stop his wheels from slipping too. The twins struggled up the hill, the drivers fought the controls. One engines' crew would shut off steam and close the regulator but then the second would start causing them to slip. this made the ride very bumpy and very uncomfortable to the trucks. They got cross but the twins took no notice. the ride to the top was so rough, a coupling was beginning to strain under the pressure. With one last great effort, the twins reached the top. But there was a sudden jerk and it all came easy. As they steamed along the other side the guard blew his whistle and the crews realized they had lost their tail. The coupling had snapped and the trucks were following them down the line. as the twins tried to escape, Douglas escaped violently. The driver tried to maintain control but the force was so strong, one of Douglas' cylinders burst. Steam shot everywhere. Douglas stopped and was in a lot of pain. Donald tried to start the train again but couldn't, so he decided to brace for impact. Luckily the trucks hit the train gently. Donald sighed with relief but Douglas was in a lot of pain. the guard protected the train as the crew phoned for help. Henry took over the train and Donald escorted his twin to the works. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting and assured Douglas that he was in safe hands. Donald then realized that he still needed to do his work but Sir Topham Hatt promised that another engine will help him. Donald was worrying about who it was, hoping it would be someone like Edward or Duck. Unfortunately, the only engine available was James. Donald was not happy and neither was James. Both of them quarreled about each other but their drivers stopped them. Both of them said nothing to each other as they set off to collect goods. As they picked more trucks, the train grew heavier. Donald tried to advise james on a few things but James wouldn't listen. as the train reached Duck's branch line, Duck arrived with the remaining trucks and shunted the remaining trucks to the rear. As james was uncoupled to take on water, Duck tried to soothe Donald by advising him James was a real hardworking and that he could surprise him. Duck left as soon as James was coupled back infront and departed with the train. They reached the slippery gradient once again as they charged up the hill and were nearly at the top when suddenly Donald's driver blew his whistle furiously. It turned out that Donald's injectors stopped working which was not good as it can cause an engine's boiler to heat up which can cause an explosion. Luckily for Donald, it was not as serious. thecrew had to damp down the fire. James now had to haul the train with Donald all the way to the docks. james used all his might and strenghth he had. The train was havy but slowly an surely he hauled the train down the line. When they arrived at the Docks many people stopped to look at James. Sparks flew into the air followed by soot and ash which poured into the sky but at last James brought the train in. Donald said nothing as he remembered what Duck had said. Sir Topham Hatt came to see the two engines at the works. He congratulated James and his crew for their fine efforts. Donald smiled and was sorry for what he had said. James was triumphant but relieved. But just as he thought he could go back to hauling coaches and working alone he spoke to soon. Now he needed to help Douglas as well while Donald is being fixed. James got completely owned and said nothing as he tried to hide himself into a could of steam. Characters * Henry * James * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * Bill & Ben (cameo) * Thomas (came) * Emily (cameo) * Salty (cameo) Locations * Elsbridge * The Works Goofs * The controller can be seen in a few shots. * Once again different parts of the room was seen in the episode. * In the runaway scene, Gordon and henry's whistle can be heard though they are not in sight. Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:DVD